Crimeaball
Crimeaball |image = Crimeasproblem.png|reality = Republic of Crimea|government = Republic|type = Turkic Slavic|personality = Likes Russiaball and his friends|gender = male|language = Russian (official) Ukrainian (official) Crimean Tatar (official)|capital = Simferopolball|religion = Orthodox Islam Atheism |friends = Russiaball Belarusball Novorossiyaball Kazakhbrick Iranball Armeniaball Kyrgyzstanball Serbiaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Chinaball Indiaball South Africaball Thank you for Recognizing the Referendum Dudes That Recognize me as a part of Russia Drew my kawaii pictures Duterte|enemies = Ukraineball EUball NATOball USAball and all those who voted to call Russiaball an occupier of me|likes = Russiaball, Iranball, Nukes, Communism|hates = EU Sanctions, Ukraineball, USAball, NATOball, Capitalism|founded = 1991 - Present 2014 facto|predecessor = Autonomous Republic of Crimeaball (under Ukraineball) facto|intospace = Yes|caption = Crimea's got a little problem here|nativename = Крим м'яч (Ukrainian) Крым мяч (Russian) Къырым/Qırım (Crimean Tatar)}} Crimeaball is a totally sexy disputed countryball in Eastern Europe who likes to hang out with Russia. he escaped Ukraine, when the latter was under risk of surprise birthday Anschluss from Russiaball's arch-nemesis, the Merkelreich. He is making good relationships with countries around him. He is de facto part of Russiaball While he left Ukraineball for him it is unsure what he truly thinks of Russiaball. In some ways it seams he isn't to fond of Russiaball ether and joined anyway just to escape Ukraineball. This would explain why he at first tried to be his own country. Relationships Friends * Russiaball - Thank You for savings me from Ukraine. Actually we don't really like you that much, just more then Ukraine. * Novorossiyaball - Is of separatist and Russian like I am. * South Ossetiaball and Abkhaziaball - My Caucasian cousins and supporters. * Japanball and Chinaball - Thanks for my kawaii portraits although you don't recognize me, Japanball . * Nagorno-Karabakhball and Transnistriaball - Other supporters. * Indiaball - Supports me and Russia, Curry strong!! * Iranball - Thank you for recognizing me as Russia and also being friendly to me and Russia. *Countries that Recognize me as Russia: ** Russiaball, of course ** Abkhaziaball ** Afghanistanball ** Angolaball ** Armeniaball ** Artsakhball ** Belarusball ** Boliviaball ** Burundiball ** Cambodiaball ** Chinaball ** Comorosball ** Cubaball ** Eritreaball ** Indiaball ** Iranball ** Kazakhbrick ** Kyrgyzstanball ** Myanmarball ** Nicaraguaball ** North Koreaball ** Philippinesball ** Serbiaball ** South Africaball ** South Ossetiaball ** South Sudanball ** Sudanball ** Syriaball ** Transnistriaball ** Tajikistanball ** Ugandaball ** Uzbekistanball ** Venezuelaball ** Zimbabweball Neutral * Franceball - She want us Eastern Slavs as rape victims of their psycho child Merkelreich, and only Russiaball can save us. Also never forget Crimean War. But now she realizes that we living much better than earlier when we lived with Ukraineball. * Crimean Tatars - They have been in our history for a long time but THEY WANT TO GO BACK TO UKRAINE!!!!!!! * Israelcube - I thought you were neutral n me, but you recognized me as Occupied territory of Ukraine and Being temporarily occupied by Russia * Turkeyball - Best Friend also one of my brothers, but he does not really trust me because him and Russiaball don't like each other at all and i am Best friends with him and why do you support Ukraineball who is not related to you * Bulgariaball - Thanks being of friendly to Russia and me.But why are you with NATO and EU Enemies * Ukraineball - She is a wimp. (Also Nazi).AND YOU ARE NOT MY REAL MOTHER! * Germanyball - He wants the same that wants Franceball to make with us. * USAball - Merkelreich's uncle.Also places sanction but maybe he could end it, but it looks like not anymore * NATOball - Evil imperialist who wants war with Russia. (Then war is what he'll get.) * EUball - STOP SANCTIONS!!!!!! RUSSIA STRONG!!!! REMOVE MERKELREICH FROM THE PREMISES!!!!!! Countries Voting Against Crimea being Ukraine * Armeniaball * Belarusball * Boliviaball * Burundiball * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Cubaball * Eritreaball * Indiaball * Iranball * Kazakhbrick * Kyrgyzstanball * Myanmarball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Philippinesball * Russiaball * Serbiaball * South Africaball * Sudanball * Syriaball * Tajikistanball * Ugandaball * Uzbekistanball * Venezuelaball * Zimbabweball Countries Voting For Crimea Being Ukraine * Albaniaball * Andorraball * Antigua and Barbudaball * Australiaball * Austriaball * Barbadosball * Belgiumball * Belizeball * Bhutanball * Botswanaball * Bulgariaball * Canadaball * Costa Ricaball * Croatiaball * Cyprusball * Czechiaball * Denmarkball * Estoniaball * Finlandball * Franceball * Georgiaball * Germanyball * Greeceball * Guatemalaball * Haitiball * Hondurasball * Hungaryball * Icelandball * Irelandball * Israelcube * Italyball * Japanball * Kiribatiball * Latviaball * Liberiaball * Liechtensteinball * Lithuaniaball * Luxembourgball * Maltaball * Marshall Islandsball * Micronesiaball * Monacoball * Montenegroball * Netherlandsball * New Zealandball * Norwayball * Palauball * Panamaball * Polandball * Portugalball * Qatarball * Moldovaball * Romaniaball * Samoaball * San Marinoball * Saudi Arabiaball * Seychellesball * Slovakiaball * Sloveniaball * Solomon Islandsball * Spainball * Swedenball * Switzerlandball * Macedoniaball * Turkeyball * Tuvaluball * Ukraineball * UKball * USAball * Vanuatuball * Yemenball Gallery XyVOUIq.png Relationships.png zh:克里米亚球 Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Turkic Category:Islamball Category:Slavic Category:Russiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Crimeaball Category:Russia Allies Category:Russia allies Category:Vodka Category:Vodka Lover Category:Red Blue White Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Three lines